


You, Him, Me.

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: It should be impossible.





	You, Him, Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> soulmates pick your poison i'm not picky.

Ivan’s heart skips a beat when he sees the little three-pointed star along Travis’ hip. It should be impossible, and he’s half-convinced he’s just mistaken; he only got a glimpse, after all, and it’s weird to stare. But - like many players - Travis isn’t shy about his body, and Ivan catches another look a couple weeks later. He’s pretty sure he’s right but - 

 

“Is that a soulmark?” he asks softly as they’re dressing. He knows Travis won’t mind - the North Americans never seem to - but it was considered rude back home. 

 

Of course, Travis grins and pulls his t-shirt back up. “Yeah. Crazy, huh? I guess they really can pop up any time.” 

 

“Yeah.” Ivan’s voice comes out faint, but he can’t help himself. The mark is a three-pointed star, identical to the one on his chest - and to the one on Nolan’s bicep. 

 

“Ivan?” 

 

Startling, Ivan looks up and realizes Travis is watching him warily. He clears his throat and shakes his head. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to stare.” 

 

Nolan shoots him a curious look before they head out onto the ice for practice, but Ivan’s doesn’t want to talk about it here, not now. He just shakes his head again, and Nolan nods in acceptance. 

 

It’s not until they’re back at Ivan’s that Nolan nudges him up against the wall and rests their cheeks together that he asks. “Tell me?” 

 

Resting his hands on Nolan’s waist, Ivan strokes his back for a moment before sighing. “Travis’ soulmark came in. It matches ours.” 

 

Nolan jerks back, eyes wide; Ivan can’t quite follow the stream of emotions that flow across Nolan’s face until his expression settles on confused. 

 

“That’s not possible.” 

 

Except - theoretically - is is. Possible, but not probable, that one soulmate in a triad gets their mark later than the others; Ivan’s never known anyone or even known anyone who knew someone that had it happen, but there are stories out there. He says as much to Nolan, who just chews on his lip for a moment. 

 

“Do - would you not want him to be with us?” The thought of it alone aches in Ivan’s chest; Travis is their friend, and the idea of leaving him alone hurts. But he loves Nolan and - 

 

“Hey,” Nolan murmurs. “It’s okay. I’m just surprised. We should talk to him, eh?”

 

Nodding, Ivan draws Nolan close again. It takes a moment or two for their heartbeats to align, but - when they do - Ivan feels himself relax at last. He may be imagining things, but he could swear that Travis’ heartbeat is there, too, just a half beat out of rhythm. It makes Ivan long for him, and the quiet sigh Nolan lets out sounds almost as though he feels the same. 

 

* * *

 

“That’s not funny,” Travis says softly. He looks hurt, eyes dropping to the floor as he folds his arms over his middle. 

 

“We’re not trying to be funny.” Ivan reaches for Travis, hesitating long enough for Travis to say no if he wants to before gently taking his hand. Travis grasps back after a moment, his skin warm and hockey-callused. “It matches, Trav.” 

 

“Look.” Nolan rolls up his shirtsleeve and lifts his arm, baring the soulmark for Travis to look at. Ivan can hear him suck in a breath and his fingers go tight around Ivan’s hand. “It matches, right?” 

 

Travis swallows and nods, turning to look at Ivan. “Yours, too?” 

 

Pulling down the neckline of his shirt, Ivan exposes the little star just below his collarbone, the one that had appeared not long after he’d arrived in Brandon. Travis reaches out to touch it, stopping just shy of making contact. 

 

“You can. Go ahead,” Ivan murmurs. The touch is gentle, almost reverent, as Travis traces the outline of the mark. 

 

“Jesus.” Travis sounds shaky. He draws back and runs his hands over his face; it’s hard, but they give him a moment to breathe. Ivan leaves his hand within reach, and feels a wave of relief wash over him when Travis reaches for them both. “You want to?” 

 

Nolan and Ivan nod together, each of them taking one of Travis’ hands. 

 

“Okay,” he laughs, sniffling a bit. “Okay.” 

 

* * *

 

Travis sighs, nuzzling into Ivan’s side. They’re piled in one bed, Nolan and Ivan propped up against the headboards as they play CoD with Travis sandwiched between them. It’s nice, casual affection and bonding, that extends just enough beyond friendship to be new. Travis rolls over between rounds, draping his arm over Nolan’s waist. 

 

“Hey,” Nolan whispers after a while, nodding down at a sleeping Travis when Ivan looks over. Ivan huffs a soft laugh, shaking his head. 

 

“Shut up. M’awake,” Travis mumbles, startling a laugh out of them both. 

 

“You’re cute.” Carding his fingers briefly through Travis’ hair, Nolan jumps when Claude clears his throat in the doorway. 

 

“I didn’t see anything, if that’s what you want, but you might wanna close your door.” Claude’s trying not to laugh, Ivan’s aware, even as he’s waiting for his heart to settle down. Travis is sitting up, jostling both Ivan and Nolan as he does. 

 

“Claude, I - we -” 

 

“Are  _ fine _ , Travis,” Claude says gently. He looks over the three of them for a moment longer before shaking his head. “I’m here if you want to talk. For now, maybe don’t let the guys see you cuddling, eh? Simmer and Raff are coming  over in a few.” 

 

Reluctantly, Ivan slides off the bed, giving his spot to TK; he takes up residence on the other bed and tries not to glance over at his soulmates too much after the other guys show up. Claude, at least, seems to take some kind of pity on them, ushering everyone out earlier than normal, claiming the kids need more sleep before their matinee game tomorrow afternoon. It doesn’t give them a lot of time before things look odd, but it’s nice to curl up with Nolan and Travis and just  _ be _ for a while before going back to his own room. 

 

* * *

 

“God,” Travis pants, dropping down onto the bed next to Ivan. Nolan’s still staring at the ceiling in a daze, but Ivan’s come down enough from his earlier orgasm to laugh. “Shut up, Provy.” 

 

Ivan just hums at him, rolling over to spoon Nolan’s side. He rests his hand on Travis’ chest, earning himself a sidelong glance until Travis sneaks a hand up to hold his. Ivan tries not to smile, hiding his face against Nolan, but Travis huffs at him anyway. 

 

“M’feeling neglected here.” When Ivan sneaks a peek, Nolan’s lips are quirked in a grin, but his eyes are closed. He exchanges a glance with Travis before the both of them sit up to plant messy kisses on Nolan’s cheeks. 

 

There’s a moment, after Nolan has spluttered his protests and submitted to a couple - less messy - kisses in apology that Ivan can feel it. Their hearts beat together, Travis’ falling into rhythm and the three of them curl up together quietly to let the sensation wash over them. 


End file.
